Problem: A yellow hat costs $$96$, and a gold sweatshirt costs $$12$. The yellow hat costs how many times as much as the gold sweatshirt costs?
Solution: The cost of the yellow hat is a multiple of the cost of the gold sweatshirt, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$96 \div $12$ $$96 \div $12 = 8$ The yellow hat costs $8$ times as much as the gold sweatshirt costs.